Madam Commander
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Other than the Chief Commander of the Imperial Army, there is this person they consider higher and they report to her directly. Warning: Modern Setting


Title: Madam Commander

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Dr. Siluca Meletes is the top doctor of the Empire, she serves as the physician and medical adviser of the Imperial Lords, but more importantly she is more famous than the Chancellor or the veteran actress who're married to the two influential men in the Empire.

Siluca for months after revealing her relationship to one of the influential man in the Empire and named the richest man alive she became the hot topic of the business and showbiz news. Now she is reading an article of the Empire Daily over her tablet containing her lover.

Theo Cornaro is deemed as the richest man alive after he took over three giant countries rich in minerals which he himself discovered and grow to flourish, people loved him as the hero and the same time an honest Lord who returns the riches of his land to its people, it is true that the Lords owns the land which is their own territory but to him he just do what is fit to his people because he found great responsibility after becoming the Minister of Defense and seeing his men who are, fathers, sons, brothers a family people getting killed.

"Being a King is not a privilege, it is a responsibility" she read because it was what her lover had quoted, Theo stood above his Humvee wearing nothing but his combat and his body armor has been taken off, a mega phone on hand as what the picture has covered.

She knows he had learn that in a hard and traumatic way since he had been exposed to battle field and he is her constant patiend whenever he has been shot or had another broken bones.

She smiled at the news where Theo had stopped the civil war within the country of Dartania, the country he assumed after he had defeated and executed the former leader Mirza after he had attempted to kill the Earl of Altirk.

With the awarding of land to him, he had promised not to change their common law, their beliefs, customs and their traditions, but merely amending those laws that are not fit for them, he may be an outsider but he will do what he can to see things fit for the people of Dartania or now his people, some disagreed and the other cheered in agreement either way Theo is still going to deliver what he is supposed to do. He loves his people and he will make the country flourish.

That was the news a week ago. Now she's reading her own article in regards being the common law wife of the riches man since he holds the Oil Industry which is being used by the empire, Sistina as his stronghold where it is named as the agricultural and tourism capital of the empire and Bulltava where the beautiful gems in the market comes from.

Being the subject of media attention means more hassle when it comes to her privacy, but thankfully Theo left some of his men to watch her back while he is working.

Reading more of the articles, her phone rings and the man in subject asked if they can see each other through video chat, she happily opened her computer and waited for him to call, it was cute whenever the Commander in chief of the Imperial army is Siluca deprived, he looked drained and ready to charge and cuddle her.

"Still in meeting?" she asked.

" _Yeah, I went out…_ " he sighed, " _Foreign affairs minister Gallas had been reporting non-stop_ " he told, " _I miss you, love_ " he pouted, she giggled at his reaction.

"Hush it, you'll return home later right?"

" _I am, also I think when this finishes early I want to pick you up, better yet stay with you till your shift finishes_ " he told, she giggled in delight knowing they'll be together again.

After she finished talking to him, her colleagues Colleen, Laura and Helga barge in her office with playful grin in their faces.

"Ahem, how is madam Commander doing today~" teased by the smaller Doctor.

"We can't even come in while you're talking to your hubby, gosh, I wish I can find me a filthy rich patient then get pissed at him and be married to him~" teased Laura.

"So when's the wedding?" Helga barge with the question and Siluca looked horrified, the guards assigned to watch her peeked at the door frame with sly and silly grins in their faces.

"Oh by the way have you seen Juzel's post yesterday?" giggled by Colleen in amusement, "Gosh he became your boyfie's personal diary" she laughed showing her phone, it was a short clip of Theo playing with his food poking it with his fork, it was MRE ration and his favorite, baked macaroni which Siluca can confirm since she cooks him his favorite, she shook her head in awkwardness when Juzel wrote _"It's not because it's MRE, he just misses Doc Meletes"_ with laughing emoji at the end.

They continued to tease her until, "Hey?" a grinning commanding general with noticeable green hair greeted her.

"Looks like hubby's back, c'mon girls~" Laura pushed Colleen and Helga playfully and gave them one last teasing.

* * *

One of Siluca Melete's duty is to be the state's head doctor since she is managing the Empire Hospital as the head doctor, she together with the heavily pregnant Chancellor and Actress devoted themselves to service, Siluca currently is holding a public check-up bringing her own set of doctors to a town where a militant exchange encounter with the Imperial army headed by Theo, the Actress Margaret Constance is handing relief goods to those people who had been affected by the war in Dartania, Marrine the Chancellor is handling the status of the damages as she later would inform the damages and aid to her husband the Emperor.

Having to take a break, "You know, you have more guards than the two of us" laughed by the pregnant Chancellor.

"Considering the… ahem… boyfriend is the one controlling the military power of Empire? How can she not?" snorted by Margaret in amusement.

"Although sometimes the heavy guards are annoying, they go where I go" she sighed, "It's like I can't move on my own"

"Well he's over protective of you" to their surprise, the Emperor was there with the Earl of Altirk and the Queen of Haman, even Klute Gallas and the young lords such as Francis son of the former lord Alfred and Jorgo, son of the former Lord of Kilhis.

To their surprise, the familiar helicopter just landed just far up front, military security run up to greet the new arrival only to see Theo arriving, wearing his usual attire and his beret, he then smiled seeing his woman wearing her dangerous short skirt and her iconic cat themed stethoscope.

The two couples teased them seeing how love sick the minister, Theo was followed by the lord of Regalia the little brother of the Earl of Altirk.

Selge being followed by Ellis, tailed their commander, as a jest, Theo's military entourage started to salute Siluca and called her their supreme commander and started to report Theo's agendas to her, Alexis, Villar and the men started to laugh at Theo.

"Looks like you got yourself a boss higher than I am?" Alexis patted him.

"In all truth, she is my real boss" he admitted, "My boss who I'm afraid of" he added and Villar wheezed at the poor man.

"I see… Theo Cornaro?" after Siluca talked to one of Theo's men who comically reported to her, she called his full name which made the man flinch, the lords found it amusing, the villagers who they were helping with turned their heads to the military officer.

"Who is this Rebbecca?"

"Ahem… she is my… uh… childhood friend back in Sistina, she asked if I can give assistance on creating a connecting river in Marza since the Vineyards of my father is experiencing drought" he explained.

"My goodness, Siluca! You are worse than I am! I'm pregnant but the jealousy game is being lead by you!" wheezed by Marrine.

"I can't help it okay" she pouted.

"Good job, deary~ keep your man on his leash~" winked Eudokia, poor Siluca flushed.

Cute how Theo made her feel secured after he had been sticking to her while she does her check up to the children, assuring her that she is his only one woman, and funny how he kept on stealing Villar's son Marcus and playing and carrying him around.

"Forget the saying hide your wife from Theo, change it to hide your kids" said Villar with a snort, "He said he'll just play but I don't think he has the intention to return him" he jest and Margaret with the others laughed.

"For goodness sake, Siluca dear, just give him a baby!" demanded by Eudokia which made the others wheeze, the poor doctor was blushing red from the demand.

"Can we have?" Theo's eyes shined.

"You're not helping" she groaned.

"In what way? I'm willing!" the dense guy did not get her embarrassment which made the whole situation funnier.

Little did they know Juzel Rossini had been recording them since he finds his superior amusing.

* * *

With what the right hand man had posted gained the topic of the entertainment industry since Theo is a well loved man all around his territories, and they are expecting him to have an heir to continue all his work, the little teasing turned real when seven weeks later.

"You're five weeks pregnant and not married?" asked by Laura taking her seat in Siluca's office sofa and the ladies having tea.

"Who said I'm not married?" and she showed her ring finger, "After we knew I was positive he took me to his friend's church and had an instant wedding there! Though he promised me a grand one after I gave birth, I mean we want our first born to either be a flower girl or our ring bearer" she explained.

"That is so sweet, but ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU GOT MARRIED AND WE'RE NOT INVITED?!"

"But we were~" chimed by Siluca's ten personal bodyguard with laughter, Colleen, Laura and Helga pouted.

"It was a rush circumstances, ma'am, Mrs. Commander was brought surprisingly by Chief and told her to be wed with him, besides it was out of his excitement" chuckled by the older guard.

"Thank you, Mr. Sartorus" she smiled at the old man.

"No problem, madam" he replied with a nod.

To Siluca's amusement, "For you to compensate us, we demand a wedding ring selfie with you and we get to announce you're officially Mrs. Commander!" she demanded and Siluca complied.

* * *

It wasn't even minutes and the notifications in her phone started exploding with congratulations. And it was followed by Theo showing his own wedding ring with a bright smile.

"I'm tied with my Supreme Commander" he jest in his caption, Siluca had to roll her eyes reading her now husband's status.

~END?~


End file.
